memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Threshold (episode)
Removed from main article: ::The idea that warp 10 is "infinite velocity" was not always a part of the ''Trek universe. It was implemented by Gene Roddenberry as an absolute barrier, in an attempt to make Star Trek seem more real; in the Trek universe, this barrier manifested itself in the form of Eugene's Limit. Tom Eugene Paris breaks that limit in this episode, theoretically allowing him to be "everywhere at once". ::However, this leaves many unanswered questions. Let us bypass the question of convenience and assume ''Voyager has found an element allowing Paris to achieve such a state of being. Being "everywhere at once" would seem irreversible and likely to kill the pilot. Even if he was able to survive the transition, it is unlikely that a Human brain could process such an infinitely vast amount of knowledge at one time, and one must wonder how Paris was able to navigate his way back to Voyager from such a state.'' ::Additionally, the tie between this "infinite speed" and hyper-evolution, which causes Paris (and later Janeway) to "evolve" into a salamander-like creature is unclear. Assuming one caused the other, hyper-evolution itself has no basis in reality. The theory of evolution states that moden Humans and other creatures evolved through a process known as natural selection, whereby the best adapted creatures in any given environment have survived. Mutations and other such phenomena play a role in this concept, but changes occur over the course of many generations, and thus the idea that a single life form could show such radical changes in such a short time is quite impossible were it itself caused by some form of mutation. Likewise, evolution only has direction ''post hoc. The "forward" direction of evolution is not implicit but is a collection of random mutation events in interaction with selective pressures. Evolutionarily, there is no such thing as a "future" form. In this case, it would not be an "evolution" at all, much less would Janeway and Paris evolve in identical ways.'' ::There is also the question of how Janeway and Paris were subsequently changed back. Supposedly, they "hyper-evolved", bred, and were changed back, yet this is a ''deus ex machina resolution at best. One cannot "undo" evolution, although the TNG episode "Genesis" featured such a situation. In that episode, an infection that started with Reginald Barclay infected the crew of the Enterprise and caused them to "de-evolve" ("de-evolution" itself another fallacy), and much as in this episode, they were saved at the last minute. While similarly dubious in nature, the resolution of that episode seems to have caused far less outcry among fans than "Threshold".'' Your analysis is not welcome in the main article, and your theories are not absolute. In fact, since it is given the name "hyper-evolution" it is quite possible that it has a completely different mechanism for genetic mutation. Instead of generational mutation, it is quite possible that going over Warp 10 causes a temporal feedback loop on the molecular scale, causing not only previous generational phenotypes to appear from the "junk DNA" that makes up the majority of human DNA without serving a purpose (see: Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome, but also enables rapid cell division and shortening of cell life, thus causing the very rapid physical change. The addition of mutations through whatever mechanism that sparked the initial change would also create alien, nonterran aspects to the individual's anatomy. We know from Nemesis that at least the Romulans had the capability to do a full DNA transplant, so it's not unlikely that The Doctor could do the same from samples of Paris's and Janeway's DNA that had been kept on file. Then, using a sort of super-dermal regenerator to stimulate cell growth again, and the shedding of old tissue, he would be able to anatomically revert them back to how they once were. And since we know human brain cells do not grow or change or multiply throughout our lifetime, their memories and thoughts would be intact. The way to explain their previous behavior is that their human brains, trapped in a salamander's head, was under the influence of heavy neurological agents created by this newfound body, creating a euphoria we can only imagine. And stop putting your opinions in the main article, man. --The Rev 18:10, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :I for one agree with you on the possibilities of their change, but I would not at all agree on the Doctor being able to change them back. If this had been 'legitimate' (or perhaps, it is, but extremely stupid legitimacy), Paris and subsequently Janeway would've been lost, period. And completely beside the fact of the science, it was just bad writing to drag things out so long between Paris' changes and him kidnapping Janeway, and thus keeping the viewers from seeing first her emotional reactions to what Paris was doing with her as he was doing it, and then the changes to her themselves. Aside from the science, it just left the taste (imho) of constantly focusing on the less interesting aspects of such a conceivably terrifying concept, of knowing you're going to be changed into something for all intents inhuman. --ChrisK 07:42, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Removed quote "Well, I'm glad you had a good time'" :- The Doctor to Tom Paris Removed that quote. Doesn't seem memorable to me. Put it back if you feel differently. 9er 00:56, 9 June 2006 (UTC)